Slytherin Princess
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: A female Harry (Haronna) starts at Hogwarts and comes across a different group of people on the train. She ends up in Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this story. Anything recognisable is not mine.

Harry climbed onto the train pulling along her trunk as she went and took a seat inside an empty carte, glad that she had told her uncle she had to be there at 10 otherwise she would never have thought to hit the brick structure and have her hand go through. A secret barrier, she should have known after her trip to Diagon Alley through the cauldron.

She sat silently, her feet curled up beneath her worried about the trip. Not sure what she was expecting from it, not sure if anyone would decide to be her friend in the end or if she would be just as much a freak here as she was in the muggle world. The longer she remained alone in the carte, the more her worries seemed to grow.

She was relieved to be knocked out of her thoughts by the entrance of a girl who looked about her age. "May we come in," the girl with long blond hair and cold blue eyes asked from the doorway.

"Please," Harry said lowering her book as the two girls, the second a brunette with warm brown eyes came in and took a seat.

"Hello, I'm Tracy," the brunette said with a nod. "This is Daphne and you are?"

"Haronna," She replied liking her full name more than the commonly used shortened one. No one really called her it as the Dursleys constantly called her Harry. It was a nice separation. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," Tracy said as they all shook hands. "Are you nervous for Hogwarts, Daphne's not but I most definitely am."

"A bit," Haronna said relieved not to be the only one, "but also excited."

"Daphne is too but she just won't admit it," Tracy said as her friend rolled her eyes. "I think just about everyone is terrified their first day. Do you know much about the school?"

"A bit but I'm...what's the word for it, muggle raised. That's it. I'm muggle raised so I've not had the chance to learn much about Hogwarts as of yet."

"Raised not born," Daphne demanded, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"No my parents had magic I believe but they died when I was young. I was raised by my aunt and uncle in the muggle world," Harry admitted, her family not being something she would brag about on any day.

"A lot of people are in the same boat, being raised by relatives because of the war," Tracy said, "Our families were firmly neutral in the last war, you are probably a half blood. I am...my mums a muggle born."

"I think that's what I was told," Harry agreed glad that they were not like that blond boy she had already met since that very meeting had turned her stomach and was part of the reason why she was so nervous about starting at Hogwarts.

"Which house are you hoping for," Tracy asked leading the conversation since Daphne was never one to try to be sociable.

"I don't know much about them and I think both people who told me about the houses were a bit prejudice, all I know is that dark wizards are from Slytherin and Hufflepuff's are duffers."

That explanation caused Tracy to scowl. "Well, that's nonsense, most dark wizards come from Slytherin because they are ambitious to their goals but not all Slytherins are dark wizards, He-who-must-not-be-named came from Slytherin so everyone looks down on them," Tracy said, "My da was a Slytherin and me mum was a Ravenclaw. Each house stands for a different trait. I'm hoping for Slytherin because I'm not much into books. Houses usually run in families but not always."

That was probably a better explanation then she had been given so far. "What do they look for," Harry asked since the other girl seemed to be a fountain of knowledge and more than willing to share the information she had.

"Well, Slytherin looks for students to be cunning and ambitious," Tracy stated, "Ravenclaws thirst for intelligence and are studious, Hufflepuff's value honesty, hard work and loyalty, Gryffindor's favor the bold and brave."

"Or dark wizards, nerds, throwaways and idiots," Daphne offered causing Harry to chuckle slightly.

"Well then, I think I like Tracys explanation, sorry about that Daphne," Harry returned. "I guess I don't right care if its explained that way."

While waiting for the train ride to begin, the three spoke happily to each other about random things, the two wizarding raised students explaining the wizarding world well the muggle raised explained some of the things about the muggles, (both girls were very interested in the fact that there were entire stores focused on shoes). Eventually the train started moving but none of them seemed to notice as they just continued their conversation.

"Candy carte dears," the women asked interrupting them, causing them to jump slightly as they had not been paying attention to their surroundings.

There seemed to be far too many options for Harry who had no idea what most of them contained. "Um, Trace, Daphne what's good," Harry asked after the two had bought some. She had no idea where to begin.

"About everything, if you want to get something you're more likely to like jumping beans and licorice wands as they are probably the most normal, that and pumpkin pastries."

"Could I get all three of those," Harry asked relieved for the assistance.

"Here you go dearie," the lady said as she paid for them.

"Thank you," she said as the women left and they returned to the conversation.

It was well over an hour later that they were once again interrupted, this time by a rather rude boy. "I'm looking for Harry Potter is she here," the redheaded boy demanded not even bothering to say hello or introduce himself.

"No," Daphne sneered though her eyes suddenly went to Haronna putting pieces together. "Why are you searching for her."

"None of your business," he returned leaving.

They were all slightly taken back by the boy's rudeness. "Well Harry, seems you have yourself a boyfriend already," Daphne returned as Tracy looked at Harry shocked not having come to the same assumption as her friend.

"I have never seen him before," Harry returned, "I have no idea who he is."

That fact failed to be important to Tracy who was taken back by just whom she had been spending her train ride with. "I'm more wondering why you never told us who you are," Tracy demanded.

"I did, my names Haronna, none of us gave last names," Harry said defensively. "I don't really get why everyone seems to think I'm anything but me. I'd prefer to be just Harry especially if I get people like that following me. I wonder if he realized he had dirt on his nose."

"Likely, hard not to notice," Daphne sneered though she was slightly impressed by the other girl, "pure Slytherin not giving the name you were known by though, I admit I'm slightly impressed. Though I doubt a Potter will be a Slytherin, there hasn't been a Potter in Slytherin for over a century."

"Well, I'm not your usual Potter, I wasn't raised wizarding so I guess I don't have any of the prejudice among houses ingrained into me," Harry stated. "I prefer being just Haronna and none of that other nonsense. All I get is questions I can't possibly answer."

"He-who-must-not-be-named still has a lot of followers in Slytherin," Tracy said wanting to be sure she knew.

"That means nothing to me."

"You defeated him," Daphne said since it sure meant something to everyone else.

"I was a toddler who likely was sitting there and doing nothing," Harry returned wondering where people had even gotten that story from. It seemed fairly ridiculous to her. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Fine then, most people believe that you did do something," Tracy said since that made sense. She never really thought about how a toddler could possibly defeat anything.

"That is there problem not my own," Harry returned.

"Good," Daphne replied seeing that the girl in front of her was different then they had been taught to believe and there was nothing exactly wrong with that fact. In the end she was quite pleased with the fact. It would make for a chaotic year and well she didn't seem the sort to like chaos she had a thing for destruction, it made life more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything you can recognize from the Harry Potter series I do not own. I hope you enjoy.

Harry stood waiting for her name to be said. It was fairly nerve wracking. She was just glad she wasn't going to be at the bottom of the list. Still, both her new friends were sorted before her. Tracy was placed in Slytherin and Daphne followed her into the house shortly after. The first two people she had ever become close to placed in a house she would only be half welcomed in. Her name was called, and everyone gaped at her as if she was the newest toy in stores, whispers spreading around as she stepped to the front and the hat was placed on her head. It made an already nerve-wracking experience even worse.

 _"Hmmm, interesting, not what I was expecting Miss Potter."_

 _She was initially startled by the voice in her head but quickly realized it was the hat. "What were you expecting then." she thought._

 _"I see, you have already figured out I speak in your head then," The hat said pleased. "Bright girl...you hold a lot of wonderful traits. Intelligent, Honest, Kind, Brave, Bold, Cunning, Ambitious. Each of the founders would be proud to have you placed in their house._

 _"Somehow I doubt that," she said self-deprecatingly._

 _"You think too lowly of yourself, there is one place that you will rise to greatness, I can see it now. you will bring the house to the for front of greatness if you can just make your point. And luckily, I believe you will be pleased with the placement Miss Potter. Good luck and be sure not to let them walk all over you._ _ **SLYTHERINE..."**_

Everyone froze except Tracy and Daphne who clapped nodding to her as she gave a bright smile sitting the hat down and bowing to it.

"Good luck Miss Potter," the hat said tipping the top of it towards her as she went to sit beside her friends. Despite the lack of applause and support, she felt happy with its choice. She was with her friends after all. Hopefully it wasn't the wrong one.

"Well Haronna, I believe this shell be interesting," Daphne said with a smirk.

She looked around, hiding her uneasiness. "I wonder when anyone will begin moving again," Harry said since the room was dead silent and everyone was gaping at her shocked since that was the last place they expected her to be placed. "You would think they were dying of shock. Is my sorting truly such an interesting point."

"I believe they are," a boy said from Daphne's other side. "Theodore Knott, a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter."

She was grateful to his introduction as it broke up the silence at their table. "Haronna please," she returned taking his hand. He brought it to his lips kissing the back as McGonagall cleared her throat and began sorting the next student.

"Haronna it is," he returned as she blushed slightly. "You have definitely begun turning heads there Haronna."

"Yes, well it is there problem if they had expectations on someone they had yet to meet," Harry replied without hesitation. Her life wasn't some spectacle they had the right to make judgements on. She was a person not entertainment. "They do not know me so therefore they should not have expected me to be any one thing. I am who I am, and I change for no one."

Her statement drew some interest from a fair few students, but others looked at her with distrust or outright disgust. "Good, it will be a pleasure sharing a house with you then," Theodore stated Since he had not expected her to be so...normal. It was a good change from their expectations.

The sorting had continued, and she was drawn from the conversation as a student, the final to be sorted took a seat beside her. "Hello," she said to the boy.

Her looked at her amused, her sorting drew his interest. He was never a big fan of the myth of Harry Potter however, a girl from a family of Gryffindor's as a Slytherin was something to keep their attention. "You miss potter, stopped a sorting, I have never heard that occurring before," The Italian said amused.

"Yes well, I just did as I was supposed to, sat on the chair, put the hat on. I hold absolutely no blame," Harry stated, the amount of interest in her sorting unsettling her.

"Blaise Zabini, it is a pleasure to meet the girl behind the myths."

She relaxed slightly at that. At least someone was acknowledging the pure hogwash of the whole girl-who-lived nonsense. "Haronna Potter, and for the record myths are just stories Harry replied with a nod keeping calm just barely since all eyes were on her. The meal began, and Tracy could catch the slight fear in her eyes so she kept her talking and once again Harry found herself calming under the familiarity. She counted herself extremely lucky to have met them in the train ride.

Diner could not have ended early enough for the girl who was being watched by everyone and they were all escorted into the dungeons to their common room. Instead of the normal introductions, some of the older Slytherins decided to put the half blood girl-who-lived in her place, not wanting her sort within the dungeons. She didn't belong here. They didn't want her here and they'd be damned if she ever thought otherwise.

She was uneasy at their approach. Seeing no one that could help her though her friends from the train ride remained relatively close by her side. She suddenly wondered if she should have taken her friends advice about the Slytherin house and the danger she could be in. "Harry Potter, in Slytherin," an older Slytherin sneered stating the obvious. His tone of voice clearly threatening.

Harry decided that she would not be chased off. She had enough of that in the muggle world. No she wouldn't let it continue here. She would stand her ground. She only hoped she wouldn't be hurt for doing so. "So, I am," Harry returned. All the Slytherins attention was on the confrontation in front of them.

He sneered. "You think your welcome in here," He mocked. "A good for nothing little Half-blood welcome in the house of Slytherin? You don't belong here." Harry was slightly taken back by the vitriol leaking out of his mouth but more then use to comments like that from the muggles. She was use to not belonging. Being the freak.

His comments however did not just hit her but a fair few of the other Slytherins. "Watch it Avery," someone growled at him since it was a well-known fact that most wizards were no longer purebloods, many half-bloods were around the room and took offence to the third years statements. They weren't going to stand by and let their blood be insulted even if they agreed that the first year shouldn't be a Slytherin, that was not based on her blood type.

"What, you want her here," he returned not caring who else he was insulting by his comments, "a pretty little light princess in the bowls of the snakes' nest."

Her new friends weren't going to let her be chased off though. Just because they were Slytherins did not mean they weren't loyal to their friends. "She was sorted here and therefore she is a Slytherin," Tracy returned having been taught that rule by her father. Slytherins supported each other, they may not be friends but they never created enemies from inside the house. They had enough enemies outside it.

"Shut up half blood..." He sneered knowing the Davis were half-bloods.

His comments once again annoyed the other students. "Avery watch it," one of the boys growled. Avery ignored him as he stalked towards the first year, going directly in front of her. Harry just glared at him refusing to be intimidated, he had nothing on her uncle.

"What do you think you are doing here Potter," he demanded roughly.

She glared up at him, impressing some students with her nerve, they didn't step in, wondering how the golden girl would handle him. "I think the hat placed me in Slytherin since it believed I would do best here."

He growled angrily, "After you killed the dark lord. You believe your welcome in his house you piece of filth?"

She glared unable to understand how people could accuse her of defeating a grown wizard. "I was 15 months old, what do you think I did," she returned challenging wondering if any of them actually had an answer for her. "Frankly I wish someone would tell me something besides that I survived the killing curse and killed him. Some facts would be nice.'

That statement through them off guard. How could she not know her own story. She was one of the most famous witches in the world. "You don't know Draco Malfoy asked unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

"15 months old," she returned as if it was obvious, "No I don't know a bloody thing about what happened. I was a child and the only witnesses are dead. How could I be at fault for anything?"

Avery caught his bearings once again. "Potters don't belong in Slytherin," he returned as if just stating it made it true, "what would your griffindork parents think, there little light princess."

The comment was supposed to hurt her but it didn't, not really. "How the hell should I know," she returned coldly at the mention of them, not liking to hear about them but whether or not they'd approve of her, didn't really matter to her. She didn't know them. She didn't even know anything about them except the lies her relatives spat out. "I don't even know what they damn well look like let alone who they were as people. So, I don't know what they would damn well think and frankly I don't care."

Seeing his statements ignored, he shoved her and she fell back words into the ground roughly and she couldn't stop a gasp of pain that escaped her.

She was angry now, the magic world was to be her escape from overgrown bullies who liked to knock her around. "Piss off," she growled getting angry.

"Make me halfblood," He mocked.

"I have done nothing to you ssssooo (P) pissss off and leave me the hell alone. I sssswear I will find a way to make you..." Harry stopped breathing deeply as she saw to her shock people stepping back away from her gaping at her especially Avery who was looking at her slightly horrified. She wondered how she could mess up things now. "What did I do now," she asked curiously wondering if she shouldn't have just asked the hat for Gryffindor.

Blaise was the first one to answer her, everyone else was in too much shock. "You just spoke parseltoung," Blaise offered absolutely amazed at the fact. He never thought he'd hear anyone speak the language of serpents. Let alone a witch from a light family. "Well Potter, I don't think anyone will say you don't belong in Slytherin."

"Parseltoung," she said confused. She had never heard the word before.

"Snake speech," Tracy said knowing she was raised muggle and would not know what that was. "You were hissing, I will explain later Haronna, just know it is a gift that the founder of Slytherin and various dark lords had. Means you are a natural Slytherin. Go with it."

She nodded having not even realised she was speaking a different language but if it got people to leave her alone she would be happy. "Alright," she said.

Seeing that the fight was finished, Snape stepped out of the shadows. "Enough," The professor growled he had intended to step in when he had seen the shove but the parseltoung was shocking enough he hesitated. Overall, the conversation he just witnessed definitely gave him something new to think about in response to Lily's daughter. He wondered when he started seeing her as Lily's daughter and not Potters. He would think on that later. At the moment, he had a group of Slytherins to discipline. "We are Slytherins, we do not fight like barbarians. If she was placed in this house, then she belongs here and will be treated like a true Slytherin Avery. Miss Potter are you injured?"

"No sir," she said hesitantly.

He nodded to her. "Good, now we are Slytherins, we act like Slytherins. This house gets enough problems from others then to be fighting from within. We are Slytherins, Cunning and ambitious. We stay unified or else it will cause us problems. Prefects show the first years their rooms."

No one ever argued with the professor. Especially when they could all see he was extremely angry. "Yes sir," they agreed doing just that.

Once settled in the room, harry turned to Tracy. "Parseltoung," Harry asked quietly.

"Parselmouths are people who have the ability to speak parseltoung. It is extremely rare and since the last dark lord, the one who killed your parents spoke it as well as Salazar Slytherin its considered a dark trait. It means you speak to snakes," She explained.

Harry didn't know what she was talking about. "I was speaking english."

"No, you were not," Daphne stated though she did know why Harry would think that if she had not even known snake speaking was a possibility, "it is a well-known fact that unless you train yourself, parselmouths aren't even aware of speaking it. Since the founder of the Slytherin house spoke Parseltongue it is more likely that you will be accepted into the house even with being the girl who lived."

While relieved that she would be accepted, she was still uneasy about the trait. A skill she wasn't even aware of having. "Is it really that rare?"

The girls nodded, not wanting to scare her but she deserved to know the truth and not be caught unaware of what the trait could mean. "The last known English Parselmouth was he-who-must-not-be-named," Tracy stated. "It is extremely rare but extremely sought after by purebloods. Its more common in places like India and China though. Still a rarity to be able to speak it. Mostly people will think you are a dark witch though if they don't know the history of it. Truly it is just a magical ability so don't worry. Same as being Slytherin does not make you a dark witch being able to speak Parseltongue wont either. It is just an ability that you were given by magic. A gift and it will likely make your stay in Slytherin much more comfortable as it's a trait from our house."

Still not completely sure what she thought about it, there was absolutely nothing she could do as of right now, so she had to accept it. "Alright she said nodding since that made sense too. It was just an ability. How could an ability be dark? Her thoughts went then to the slightly terrifying man who had interrupted the fight. "Was that our head of house?"

There was another nod of confirmation from both girls. "Severus Snape, he can be a bit nasty if you piss him off, but he looks out for our house," Tracy said, "My brother Trever is a fifth year and told me about him. My brothers also likely going to beat the piss out of Avery for insulting me. He was pissed. Trever said that Professor Snape sort of favors us but if we do something wrong he makes sure we know it. Also, if you manage to get on his bad side it is not good. He looks out for the first years though and is a good head of house. He is the youngest person ever to get a potions mastery and he teaches here which means we have the best, but he does not like slacking in his class."

That was very good to know before going to class. "So in other words, read through the text before his class," Harry said nodding, he was not someone she wanted to piss off. "I do not quite know much about potions but I enjoyed what I have already read. I do not really understand it though."

Their conversation was interrupted by another of their roommates. "Everyone gets potions," Parkinson sneered. "What were you raised in a barn."

Tracy glared at the other girl, not her biggest fan. "Watch it, Parkinson," Tracy returned annoyed at the insult. She quickly turned her attention back to Harry though. "If you want I can help you with the basics. Muggle raised students usually get a short tutorial there first week or so to make up for their lack of knowledge."

The muggle raised made them look up curiously, "Muggle raised," Millicent asked hesitantly. Curious about what they meant but she was also hesitant to but into there conversation.

Harry nodded, it wasn't something she could really hide. "Yeah I was raised with muggles."

Instead of looking disgusted, Millicent looked interested by the prospect. "What is different about the muggle world?"

"What are you a blood traitor Bulstrode," Parkinsons demanded but was silenced by Tracy and Daphne's glares since she was completely outnumbered especially as Lily Moon sat on the side of Harrys bed as well and Harry waved so Millicent joined them.

"Haronna told us the most brilliant thing about the muggle world," Tracy said excitedly. "She even said she would show us in the summer."

The two other girls perked up interested. "What's that," Lily asked.

"There are entire stores filled with just shoes," Tracy said quickly. "Filled floor to ceiling with shoes of all different types."

The girls looked amazed by the idea. "Entire stores that only sell shoes," Lily said surprised as Harry nodded. "Brill...we don't have that. Would you be willing to show us too maybe. I would love some new shoes. I think even my mom would let me go to the muggle world if I picked her up some."

Harry grinned feeling all her worries about fitting in fading. "Yes definitely, it would be fun."

"You know, it is funny, there goes all the stories of you since I don't think one of them says you were muggle raised. Probably with your mother's family right? I know most of your fathers was killed in the war," Lily said.

Though slightly bothered by the fact her roommates probably knew more about her family then she did, Harry just nodded, "Yeah my aunt and uncle," she replied not fond of the fact in the least though she hid it well.

Millicent however was still caught on the idea of a store filled with shoes. "What else is there?"

"Well, electricity and television, phones, I don't really know what's different because I don't know much about the magical world to compare," Harry said.

The girls just gave her kind smiles, "don't worry Haronna, we will teach you," Tracy promised. "We are Slytherins and Slytherins stick together.

"Thanks," Harry said grateful for the hat placing them in this house as they all spoke for a while learning things about each other that you would never have guessed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own**

The next morning, all three of the girls got up and ready for the day. Excited by the prospect that they would get to learn magic. Even those raised in the magical world found themselves excited by the prospect. Though their excited chatter stopped with the growl of their stomachs. "Come on we will get a prefect to lead us to the great hall," Daphne suggested as the others started to wake up.

They went to leave but Harry froze seeing Millicent was awake. "Millicent are you coming," Harry asked not wanting to leave her out.

The girl was not expecting the invitation from the group. "You want me to come with you," she said surprised since she knew she was not exactly pretty and had spent most of her life being insulted because of it. She frankly was shocked to be included in anything.

Slightly understanding of her hesitance as she had not had friends before the train ride, Harry gave her an encouraging smile. "Of course, didn't you hear Professor Snape yesterday, Slytherins stick together," Harry said brightly. "You all stuck with me yesterday after all. Do you not want to join us?"

Millicent quickly grabbed her things not wanting to lose the opportunity. "I would like that," she agreed.

Wanting to be fair, Tracy looked to Parkinson, "Parkinson, coming," Tracy demanded as the other girl sneered but followed. Lily was already with Daphne speaking meaning that the entire dorm was up and ready.

They all made their way down to the common room and Harry quickly spotted one of the Slytherins from the night before. "Mr. Flint, were you by chance going to the great hall Harry asked hesitantly.

He gave her a look over before growling out a "yes."

Harry glanced to her friends and none wanted to speak up so she continued honestly wondering how she was the one to end up as the groups spokesperson, "Would you mind if we followed you so as not to get lost," Harry questioned.

Marcus Flint wasn't stupid. Snape would have his arse if he did not allow the first years to accompany him. "Come on then," he growled out not wanting to waste time.

As they headed to the entry, they heard Blaise and Theo call out to get them to wait. The two quickly joined them and followed to the great hall not wanting to get lost.

"Thanks Flint," Lily said as they reached the great hall and all the first years went to take a seat. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle joined their fellow first years when they arrived at breakfast, escorted by another older student.

They chatted happily, discussing classes as the room began to fill. Finally Snape arrived beside them causing the first years to go quiet. "Your schedules," Snape sneered handing them out. Despite him seeming unfriendly, after the night before, none of them were truly bothered by him.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said softly taking it. Her thanks quickly echoed by the other first years much to his amusement.

"Trever Davis will be escorting you to transfigurations first and picking you up from there to charms," he said. "I do not allow my students to be late to classes. You represent the noble house of Slytherin, do not embarrass us."

"Thank you," they said in almost unison as he left.

"An escort brilliant, I was a bit worried about finding my way around," Harry said sheepishly.

"So was I," Millicent agreed. "But I've heard that the professor takes good care of his Slytherins."

They continued talking easily but they were not left alone to enjoy their meal for long as a group of Gryffindor's approached the table.

The group tensed because they looked angry and as if they were on the attack. "Oy Potter, what you think you are doing with these Slytherins," a redheaded first year they recognized from the day before as Ronald Weasley demanded. Harry had hoped they were not there to talk to her but had guessed otherwise.

She turned slightly so that she could face them. "I am a Slytherin and I do not know why you think what I'm doing is your business," She challenged not entirely sure what had gotten into her, but she'd be damned if she let the person she didn't even know insult her new friends.

"You are the girl-who-lived your supposed to be a Gryffindor everyone knows that," he sneered and his group nodded their full agreement. They found it insulting that the girl hero was a slimy snake.

She knew a lot of people had thought that very thing but she wouldn't let some title she didn't even understand dictate where she belonged. "Well everyone is therefore wrong since the hat placed me in Slytherin and I couldn't be happier," she returned surprising many people including the Slytherins who remained neutral faced and hid their reactions. They were not entirely convinced that the girl born to a family of Gryffindor's would be pleased with her placement though she seemed confident when she said it and seemed to truthfully actually mean it.

The fact that she was okay with her sorting just made them angrier. "You're the girl-who-lived."

Already, she was really beginning to hate that title. She had a feeling it was more trouble than it was worth. "So I'm told," she returned. "I still don't see how that matters to you at all. I am a Slytherin and am sitting with my housemates," her friends, she had already made friends within the house and therefore was happy with her sorting. Especially if these idiots represented the house of Gryffindor.

"The hat was wrong, you belong in Gryffindor away from these death eaters," he returned as many of the Slytherins bristled at the accusation, especially those from more neutral houses. "Come now we can show you the right sorts."

Now she was extremely angry, he had no right to try to control her and insult her friends. "I believe I am more than capable of figuring out the right sorts on my own thank you very much," she stated her voice biting and cold, "and I can clearly tell already that you are not the right sort. Perhaps you should learn some manners before approaching me again. I am quite pleased with the house of placement and I think an artifact of the founders knows what it is doing."

He got angrier, his face turning as red as his hair, "How dare you?"

"I dare because you come over here acting as if you are my keeper and insulting people who have been nothing but nice and accepting to me, I assure you I am perfectly capable of choosing the right sorts for myself and you are far from it. if you will excuse me I would like to finish my meal in peace," she growled pleasing the Slytherins with her defense of them.

Seeing as this wasn't going as planned, the redhead lost his temper. "Why you filthy snake," he growled shoving her. It happened too fast for people to stop, no one thinking he'd be stupid enough to outright attack her in the middle of the great hall. Her foot slipped, and she fell into the bench roughly striking her side, Ronald was knocked back with a punch to the face as nearly every Slytherins wands were pointed in his direction.

However, what no one was expecting was for Harry not to get up right away. She had taken a very strong shove the night before and was fine only this time, it had appeared she had hit wrong. "Haronna," Tracy said kneeling by her worriedly.

Harry moved and found herself feeling sharp pain in her side. "I think I broke a rib," she admitted gasping for breath as Snape game to her side and ran a scan over her not liking what he found but he kept his expression neutral so as not to worry the students.

"You did indeed Miss Potter, you have broken a rib quite close to your lung, do not move."

"Yes...sir she said gasping as he cast a spell and she bit her lip rather than crying out as he cast a numbing charm.

She would be okay for now, but he did not want her walking the path to the infirmary. "Mr. Flint, please take her to the infirmary well I deal with things here.

He did not hesitate to follow the professors order, absolutely disgusted by the blatant attack of one of their first years. "Yes sir," he said kneeling beside her. "Potter I'm going to lift you up alright? Levitating tends to be a bit rougher so its best I carry you."

"A...alright," she agreed.

"Professor can Daphne and I go with her," Tracy asked not wanting to leave their friend alone. He gave his permission and Flint picked her up and it was easy to see that she was in pain.

"Some first day, you certainly know how to create waves Potter," Flint stated.

"didn't think he...would...be stupid...enough to attack...me in...the great hall...or that...id fall like that...who attacks...in the bloody...great hall," She returned thinking the same thing. This was not how she wanted her magical education to begin.

"Idiotic Gryffindor's," Daphne sneered as Flint sat Harry on the bed gently as Pomphrey came in.

She looked startled to have a patient so early in the year. "Oh dear, what happened," she asked worriedly.

"A Gryffindor attacked her in the great hall," Tracy stated, "she fell against the bench and broke a rib, Professor Snape said it was close to her lungs. He cast a spell, two I think."

Knowing a bit more about magic Flint explained the charms used. "First was a bone mending charm, second likely to numb the pain."

Broken ribs were risky, anything else was a simple heal but it was always difficult with ribs. Especially when they were close to the lungs. It took time for the charm to mend and strengthen the break enough to go about your day. "I'm afraid you won't be going to classes today," Pomphrey stated.

The first years all looked horrified by that. It meant that she would miss her first day of classes. "But it is my first day," she protested since she was looking forward to classes and didn't want to miss her first day. "Can't I go, I'll be careful."

While understanding that she wanted to leave, her health was more important. Though most students failed to understand that as they tried to leave the infirmary early. "Not with this injury. While it is mended it will take time to strengthen back to its previous strength and until that happens it will be easily rebroken. This close to your heart and lungs means that you are stuck here," Pomphrey replied. "I have to run an entire scan since your breathing is uneven, it possibly scrapped your lung, maybe punctured or bruised it. I apologize Miss Potter but I'm sure your friends will take excellent notes for you."

She deflated realizing that she had absolutely no chance of changing the mediwitches mind. "We will take the best notes, we promise Haronna," Tracy said grinning to her as Daphne nodded.

She gave a slightly shy smile thanking them. It wasn't the same as going to the classes herself but she appreciated the offer just the same.

"Excuse me well I allow the scan to run through," Pomphrey said casting a number of spells, leaving the room to grab some potions.

The door opened, and they looked up to see their head of house enter. "Professor Snape," Daphne said nodding to him respectfully as the others did the same.

He went to the first year on the bed, injured already. He was protective of his students, especially the first year and the fact that she was injured already worried him. "Miss Potter how are you," He asked gently.

"I'm okay sir but madam Pomphrey said I likely won't be able to go to classes today," she admitted.

He had already known that would be the case when he had run the scan. "No you will not," he returned.

"Please say you punished him, expelled him or something," Flint growled not liking the fact that a first year in his house was hurt no matter who it was.

"The headmaster would not allow me to expel a first year before he had begun classes, he however does have a week's worth of detention and Gryffindor is beginning the year with a hundred points in the hole," Snape stated. He would have rathered the brat be expelled but his suggestions were rarely acknowledged.

None of them felt it was enough for such a blatant attack. "Only a week he could have killed her if the rib hit her heart," Daphne growled getting angry.

"Yes well, apparently as it was a first offence it needs to be forgiven," Snape replied, "the Gryffindor's are not going to be pleased to be in the hole so fast. They may take that out on the Weasley boy or they may take it out on Slytherins. Stay with your year mates. Mr. Flint I am going to ask you to take these two to transfigurations. It is their first class, please tell your year mates the same advice."

He nodded, "Sorry I'm causing problems," Harry said feeling guilty at the thought of her friends in danger because of her. She couldn't help but feel as if she messed everything up.

"It is far from your fault Potter, it is the Gryffindor's and it is not something we are unused to," Flint replied refusing to let the first year take the blame. "It happens at least 3 times a year that Slytherins are forced to keep together, we call it the battle drill. Slytherins against everyone."

"Yes Miss Potter, it is far from your fault," Snape said seeing no similarities between the 11 year old girl with the James Potter he had grown to hate. She was one of his snakes and that was what was important though his task of protecting her was now much more difficult with the rest of the school against her. "Go to class."

"Yes sir," they said as Daphne and Tracy gave Harry a half smile and Daphne put her bag on her bed. They left quickly already going to be late.

Snape looked to his injured first year seriously feeling as if she needed to be informed of this so as not to be caught off guard. He hated to worry his snakes so early in the term however this morning had made it very clear to them all that this would be a bad year. "Miss Potter. A lot of people are going to be displeased with your placement, stick with your housemates and you will do well."

She cringed, it was clear people were angry but she didn't really understand why. Sure her parents were Gryffindor but she wasn't her parents. "I don't get why they should care," She admitted, her breathing still uncomfortably raspy. "I'm no one special."

"Yes well they were raised with stories about you. Your parents were war heroes and now you are in the house where most think everyone goes evil in, the house that he-who-must-not-be-named was in. That comes with a stigmatization it is impossible to avoid. Do your best to never drop to their level and never let them walk over you. Be proud of your house."

"I am," She said seriously. "They are all so nice and excepting. I like being a Slytherin Sir. I mean, last night was a bit scary when they were fighting but I have friends. My roommates are brilliant and so are a lot of other students. I wish they could get to know the people in the house. They wouldn't think bad of them if they just knew them.

"No, they would not," Snape agreed seeing Lily in her so clearly, in all but looks she was his friends daughter. His musing of the past ended as the medi witch returned. "Madam Pomphrey," he said nodding to the mediwitch who greeted him before removing the scan before paling. He did not like the look on her face. "What is wrong?"

She pulled over a seat to the bedside, hating this part of her job. Wishing the scan did not reveal what it did. "Miss Potter I'm going to have to ask you some questions that are going to make you uncomfortable," Pomphrey stated as gently as possible, "Professor Snape is going to need to be here as your head of house alright."

Harry looked extremely worried by the prospect but there was nothing that she could do about it and so she nodded sitting up a bit straighter. "Alright," she said hesitantly.

Snape looked at the medi-witch suspiciously, but she just continued. "You live with your aunt and uncle correct," Pomphrey asked as Harry nodded. "Would you say you have problems eating.

Harry began guessing what the scans revealed and she shook slightly. "What do you mean," she asked shakily.

"Any reason you would not want to eat, food allergies, a picky eater or anything of the sort?"

"No ma'am."

That was exactly what she was afraid of. "Do you get along with your aunt and uncle?"

Harry considered lying but one look at Snape said to do otherwise. "Not really," she said hesitantly.

"Have your aunt or uncle ever chosen to withhold food from you?"

She could deny it but guessed that the scan said otherwise. She did know she was fairly skinny, too skinny. She had been mocked about it in primary. "Yes ma'am," she admitted.

Snape sat up straighter, Pomphrey was asking the standard questions for an abused or neglected student and must have found signs of malnutrition to be asking these. "Is it an often occurrence?"

Harry looked down into her lap, her dark hair covering her face. "yes ma'am."

"Has either your aunt and uncle ever struck you?"

"I..." Harry couldn't find her voice to answer.

Snape felt sick, Lilys daughter. He hoped that she was not abused but hearing her hesitation told him otherwise. "Miss Potter, we cannot help you unless you tell us," Pomphrey said gently.

She was still hesitant but maybe they would be able to help her. She was hopeful. It was different then it was in muggle primary. "Y-yes ma'am," She said finally answering the question.

"For what reasons?"

"When I d-do better than m-my cousin or d-d-don't get my chores d-d-done or mess up," she replied shakily. "Or wh-when I do s-something f-freaky."

"Define freaky," Snape ordered though his voice was gentler now that he realized he was dealing with an abused student. He should have realized that something was wrong with how easily her rib broke. Brittle bones due to malnutrition or possibly weak bones due to multiple fractures.

"Wh-when I d-did acc-accidental magic, I d-d-didn't know wh-what it was th-then but they would always g-get really m-mad sir.

"Alright Haronna," Snape said seeing that she was getting shakier and she had clearly dealt with enough for the day. "We will find a way to deal with them, they will not be allowed to get away with this."

"R-really," She asked amazed. They believed her. No one had ever believed her before.

"Yes, I don't know what I can do as of yet but I will try," Snape replied as she nodded thanking him.

"Alright Miss Potter, I'm going to put you on nutrient potions to deal with the malnutrition. The potion will be in a blue cup in front of your meal every day. The house elves will magic it there. Just drink it fully every day and don't forget. It will help strengthen your bones and internal organs countering the reactions from improper nutrition, well your here I will also rebreak and properly set your bones."

The idea of having her bones rebroken scared her but if it was necessary to do so, she would. It did not hurt nearly as much as she expected.

Once she was settled in, Snape stomped up towards the headmaster's office. He was angry that the man had lied to him. "ALBUS," Snape growled.

"Severus I told you, we cannot rightfully expel a student who has yet to start classes. A first year has never before been expelled for anything," he protested figuring that the professor would be arguing the fact as he always did. He thought every action was fit for expulsion when it was an attack on his Slytherins.

Snape however, wasn't even thinking any longer about the breakfast attack on his student. Too angry about the revelations of abuse. "ALBUS YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS SAFE," Snape shouted shocking him. Snape rarely yelled.

Dumbledore looked to the man confused. "My boy what are you talking about?"

"Malnutrition, Pomphrey needs to rebreak bones and set them properly, she's been abused and YOU told me she was safe," Snape growled not going to let it go. "YOU told me Lily's daughter was safe and I trusted you."

"My boy," Dumbledore started. Snape however interrupted.

" Don't my boy me. She has been abused and you did nothing about it. I trusted you."

"I thought she was safe, I had no idea," Albus said looking older than before.

"She will not go back," Snape said stubbornly.

"It is not our decision," Dumbledore stated sitting back. "I did not choose to let her stay there in the first place."

"Explain now," Snape growled.

"The ministry refused my choices, said it was unsafe, you and Remus Lupin were both considered too high risk. the only one left was her aunt," Dumbledore stated.

"Anyone would have taken her in," Snape stated.

"Not ministry acceptable. Public saving face. the only one I could force was the aunt. There are wards there, its supposed to be safe. No one should have been able to harm her."

"As muggles the wards are void," Snape growled, "you should have checked on her.

"No one magic was allowed to, I had Arabella Figg next door set to keep an eye on her. She never said anything," Dumbledore admitted wondering how the situation got so out of hand.

Snape of course knew the name and wondered if the headmaster was purposely dense. "She's bitter about being a squib not to mention she hated Lily Evens," Snape growled.

"I really screwed up," Dumbledore said shocking Snape. Abuse. Part of the reason that Tom Riddle went bad was his treatment at the hands of muggles. He was seeing similarities between them, now even more than before. Had he helped create the second coming of Voldemort? "How badly is the question?"

"She cannot go back," Snape growled.

As much as Dumbledore hated the idea, he knew she had no choice. "She has no choice, the wards cannot be placed elsewhere and if the ministry gets involved it will be worse," Dumbledore started

Snape was angry, he was suggesting that he would allow the student to return to an abusive household. "Albus," he growled.

"Severus, you know as well as I do she must return there," Dumbledore said.

"Broken bones, severe malnutrition," Snape repeated. That sort of abuse was even more dangerous to a magical child.

"We will make sure it cannot possible reoccur," he returned seriously, as if htat was enough to do after a child was abused.

Snape glared. "Why was the ministry involved?"

"Because she's the last Potter, and the Black family heir. I made sure they were unable to get to her vaults and I thought Petunia would have grown up and protected her sisters daughter."

"A fool's dream, Albus fix it," Snape ordered knowing better, Petunia Dursley would never grow up. Seeing that he could not talk sense into the headmaster, he left.

"Hey Tracy, Daphne where's Haronna," Blaise said seeing them enter the classroom alone.

The two girls scowled, "She has to stay in the infirmary for the day because the rib she broke was close to her lungs and if she rebreaks it she risks puncturing them so the bone has to set," Tracy explained as all the Slytherins and a good few Gryffindor's listened in wondering what had happened to the other first year.

The friends she was already making in Slytherin looked disgusted by the fact that she had to miss her first day. "Merlin," Blaise said not happy, "should have hit him harder. She will be okay though right?"

They nodded, "She should be but it could have been worse," Tracy said sending a glare to the Gryffindor side since a few of the students who had walked over with Weasley were there looking slightly guilty.

The one who was truly guilty of things entered then getting dark glares from the entirety of Slytherin. He however just looked pleased with himself. "Good, I'm not late," Ronald said going towards the seats. McGonagall changed forms and told him to go to his seat not pleased with her first year.

It was the next morning and the Slytherin first years made their way down to the great hall. Worried about their missing member but they didn't need to be as she was sitting down at the breakfast table, drinking down a blue cup. They looked pleased to see her up and about. "Haronna," Tracy said excitedly getting her attention.

"Hey," she said grinning at them as they all came to take a seat.

"How you feeling," Lily asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, Pomphrey fixed me up so it didn't hurt anymore," She assured them leaving out the more unpleasant reasons she was in the hospital wing over night. She was just happy to have been allowed out and now, excitedly to see her friends again. "but I'm a bit upset about missing my first day of classes, I should be ready for potions though. I read all of my text book well I was stuck in bed."

They grinned at her brightly. "Well at least your here now," Millicent said surprisingly relieved at her presence. "Weasleys a git."

"Agreed," Theo said nodding as they surrounded her protectively careful to keep her away from the other houses many of whom were sending glares her way. They'd not be allowing anyone to attack her again and cause her to miss more classes. The group feeling extremely protective of the good natured first year.

She couldn't get rid of the grin on her face, seeing what they were doing. No matter what everyone said, she was quite happy with being in Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 4

HHH

Everyone trekked down to the great hall. They were going to the feast and were relatively excited about it. They had heard only good things about it and they were amazed at the treys of candy and things available and the decorations. It was an amazing site to see. "So, this is the Halloween feast," Harry said surprised since it was more than she was expecting.

The others nodded, just as amazed as she was. "Best one of the year, it's also called the Samhain feast," Blaise offered. "It is supposed to be as good as, if not better then Hogwarts at Christmas time."

She grinned taking a seat as the others joined her. "Its nice," Harry agreed.

Not long later, the feast was interrupted by the arrival of Professor Quirrel who entered speaking about a troll.

The students began panicking, knowing just how dangerous a troll was. "QUIET," Albus ordered as everyone went silent. "Follow your Prefects to your common rooms."

Harry whistled loudly causing the Slytherins to freeze since usually, she tried not to call attention to herself. "Um sorry Sir but our common rooms are in the dungeons, where the professor just told us that the troll was," She pointed out.

Everyone looked startled by the revelation and many Slytherins shot glares to the head table. "Very good point Miss Potter, Slytherins to the library," he ordered.

"Never even dawned on me thanks Potter," one of the prefects said knowing how dangerous it could have been if she had not said anything.

She just gave him a shaky nod. "It should have dawned on the professors," Theodore stated slightly disgusted, it likely would have occurred to Professor Snape but he had left at the first mention of a troll. They walked through the halls only to hear an ear-splitting scream, and they could all smell the stench that could only be a troll. To their horror, it came at them between the group separating the students.

"Run," Flint ordered most of the students seeing that over half the First years were trapped and barely managed to dodge a strike as rubble fell at them. As a prefect, it was his job to ensure they were safe but he wasn't going to allow others to stand their and die. "GO."

Many of them, especially the second and third years took off where they could, the others trying to get to the first years. "Tracy," Trever Davis said horrified seeing his sister nearly struck only for her to have Harry pull her out of the way and got hit with the side of the club instead. She let out a broken scream as the weight of the club caused her to collapse in pain.

"Cuncussor," Flint said blasting it trying to get its attention but it smelled blood and the fifth years hex barely fazed it.

"Blasteo," Harry shouted hitting the club with the hex as it exploded covering them in splintered pieces of wood. The others pulled her to her feet, it was better to fight it without its club and she couldn't dodge while on the ground. She had never been in so much pain in her entire life.

"Come and get us troll brain," Theo said tossing a rock at it as it went back at the five girls (harry, tracy, Daphne, Lily and Milicent) who were trapped in a corner. It growled spinning as Flint hit it with a blasting hex to the heads.

The entire group of students threw spells one after another confusing it as Harry collapsed due to blood loss and the pain in her shoulder being too much, blood soaking through her robes.

"Flint if she loses any more blood she will die," Lily said desperately seeing just how badly her friend was bleeding. They couldn't get to her yet and just continued fighting and distracting the troll, so it could not cause the girls any more harm. None of there hexes seemed to get through the troll's skin.

Not seeing any other options, Blaise swore deciding to do something that could get him into a lot of trouble. "Bugger it," Blaise said casting a cutting hex that was barely borderline legal which managed to cut through a layer of skin enraging the troll. Seeing that it was the first thing that did damage Trever and Marcus sent the same hex as did Theo and Blaise one after another until the troll collapsed.

Finally, they could get to the terrified first years and they noticed the damage was worse than they had feared, "Haronna don't move," Flint ordered as Tracy put pressure on her friend's shoulder arm blood seeping through her fingers. "Damn it, Trever do you know any healing spells. She's going to bleed out before we can get help."

"Here I know a few healing spells," Blaise said kneeling as the other older student shook his head horrified, "Tracy I need you to move your fingers, Onny this will hurt. On three, one two three." He sent the spell as Harry let a whimper escape as the largest wound on her closed. It was better than before but it wasn't good enough especially as they did not know what was damaged inside. "It won't hold for long, can we move her?"

None of them knew if it would cause more damage to move her or how else she was injured. "Go get help," Marcus ordered as Theo took off towards the dungeons where the teachers had fled. "Haronna look at me. Damn it that was a Gryffindor move and you know it."

She glanced up at him, "Not sorry," she returned weakly "I seem to be a bit accident prone."

"Idiot," Blaise returned shaking slightly at the pain his friend was in. Why was it always her? She didn't deserve to be hurt.

"What happened here," McGonagall demanded before seeing Harry laying on the floor, the students covered in blood just as the other teachers arrived.

"Troll," Blaise hissed, desperately as his friend laid dying in front of them. "Help her don't just bloody well stand there."

"Miss Potter...Haronna," Snape growled kneeling beside her as she began losing consciousness and he slapped her lightly causing her to wake up. "Do not go to sleep you understand me?"

"Y...yes sir," she said as Snape lifted her up taking her to the infirmary the others including Theo running behind them.

As soon as she saw the student, Pomphrey rushed into action. "What spell did you use to mend the wound," Pomphrey demanded reopening it to properly heal it

"Desdictons, only one I knew," Blaise replied shakily, his hands stained with his friends blood as Trever held his sobbing sister who was nearly drenched in Harry's blood.

The teachers and healer were impressed by his quick thinking. "It likely saved her life," Snape said nodding to him as Pomphrey healed her force feeding her blood replenishing potions. "Poppy..."

"I will need to vanish the bone in her shoulder after she's well enough for the procedure, the muscles are torn, she lost a lot of blood," Pomphrey stated finishing what she could after another fifteen minutes. "That's all I can do until she's fully stabilized. How badly are the rest of you hurt?"

"L...Lily likely sprained her ankle, Possibly broke it. We were all struck with a lot of rubble," Theo stated the only one able to find his voice. "I think Millicent dislocated her shoulder when she fell and...and Tracy has wood splinters in her shoulder."

"I think I may have broken ribs," Daphne admitted and even her, the ice queen of Slytherin had a shaky voice and seemed entirely unsure of herself.

"I know I do," Trever said still holding his sister. "But Haronna got the worst strike. She got hit with the club full force on the shoulder. She probably also has broken feet because the strike was full. it was..." he shivered slightly. "It was bad. She could have more broken then just her shoulders."

"Alright here," Snape said gently giving them all a calming potion much to their relief. It helped them calm down slightly and stop shaking but Tracy was still sobbing into her brother's shoulder. "Miss Davis, Tracy," he said gently making her look up as the other professors looked surprised with how gentle he was being. They had never seen him speak so calmly to any student before. "You need to drink this alright Tracy?"

"Y..yes sir," she said taking it in a shaky bloody hand and she drank it, it helped slightly but not enough.

"Miss Potter is thick headed and stubborn Tracy," Snape said though there was no malice in his voice. "She will be fine."

"She saved my life," Tracy whispered as her brother held her just a bit tighter at the reminder. "The...the club was coming at me and she pulled me out of the way and shielded me."

"Yes well, with two Gryffindor parents some of their tendencies seemed to have rubbed off on her," Snape said getting her to sit down as he vanished the blood on her hands. "Now, I am fairly sure your friend would rather a hospital stay than to be going to your funeral."

None of the others present could believe he would say such a horrible thing to a student. "Severus," McGonagall growled shocked. "That is unnecessarily harsh."

"Shut up Minerva," he returned glaring at her before looking back to his traumatized student. Now which would she rather, Miss Davis? Would she rather be hurt herself in a way that can be healed or would she rather you dead?"

She sniffled slightly. "It's Onny, she would rather take the pain for us," Tracy admitted.

"There, then it's worth it is it not? An injury like this can be healed, there is no way to bring back the dead," Snape said as Tracy still looked unsure." You were not in control of the situation and Haronna is a Potter, worse her mother was an Evens. They do as they please and No one could ever tell them differently or make them do anything. She will be fine."

Tracy nodded knowing the professor was right but it still hurt, "there was so much blood, Tracy said as her brother rubbed circles on her back.

"I know," Snape said giving her another calming potion before standing. "Everyone sit down before you fall over."

"Yes sir," they all said sitting instantly.

"You too flint," Snape ordered as he sat and began fixing the listed injuries and giving them all another calming potion managing to keep them relatively at ease.

Now that they were taken care of, it was time to find out the details of what happened. "Now, what happened," he demanded.

"We were going to the library, we took the shortest path which was away from the dungeons. There was a shorter one but it swiped around the entrance and we thought it would be too large of a risk since the troll was in the dungeons," Trever stated holding his shaken sister protectively, they had done everything right and yet things still had gone horribly wrong. "We were going when we heard a scream, we went to turn but the troll was already there and it took a swipe with its club. It trapped those seven on the other side since we divided to avoid it, Marcus and I remained behind but told the everyone to get the others out of there. We tried to fight it off, but we couldn't, we were trying to get it so they could escape but they were blocked in. It took a swipe down right at Tracy, she couldn't move in time but Haronna saw it coming and pulled her back but was hit by the club. She destroyed the club with a spell well we tried to get the troll away. She ended up collapsing again unable to hold herself up and we found a cutting curse that made an impact and we all started firing until we must have hit an artery or something and it went down. Trace was holding Haronnas wound trying to stop the bleeding and Blaise used the cauterizing spell to keep her from bleeding out."

They had handled the situation better than expected. It was just something no child should be faced with. "50 points for staying together and not leaving students behind," Snape stated not caring what the others thought. He was beyond proud of his snake's actions. "50 points for quick thinking."

No one argued the points. "Sir, may we spend the night here," Daphne asked her voice still slightly shaken as she glanced to Haronna. "I don't think..." she struggled to find the words to use, but Snape didn't make her.

"Of course," Snape returned softly, "I would prefer to keep an eye on all of you to be sure none of you are going into shock. You will all be remaining here overnight."

"Will Onny be okay," Lily asked worriedly since her friend was still not in the best shape.

"Yes, she will likely be here for a week or two and be in a sling for a week or two longer than that. She will also possibly need some therapy to rework the muscles in her shoulder, but she should be fine" Snape said not going to lie to them. "She's in for a painful few days, I will not lie to you but it could have been worse."

They nodded relieved that their friend would be okay. "How the hell did a troll get into the school," Millicent asked knowing that this shouldn't have happened.

"Language," he warned.

She didn't look fazed by the reprimand. She thought she was being very reasonable. "Sorry sir but a troll, aren't there wards for that," Millicent asked.

He had been thinking the same thing but guessed that it had to do with the nonsense with the Philosophers Stone. This wouldn't have happened if the headmaster wasn't foolish enough to be brought here. "Yes, however sometimes wards falter, I assure you it will be looked into Snape promised this time knowing better than to tell the truth as they nodded accepting the reasoning.

Seeing that all the students were fine. The staff needed to leave. Snape wasn't too thrilled about leaving his students. "Severus, we have a teachers meeting to discuss this very thing, if you would come with us," Dumbledore said.

"Flint, Davis keep an eye on them, do not hesitate to come get me if there is any problem, Pomphrey will be here to take care of Haronna," he stated.

"Yes sir," they said nodding as Snape went with the other heads of houses.

Once they were in the office, McGonagall spoke annoyed at how he acted. "Severus," she started, but he wasn't having it knowing she wasn't pleased with how he dealt with his Slytherins.

"Do not tell me how to deal with my Slytherins," Snape ordered annoyed, he wasn't her student any longer.

McGonagall however wasn't having it. "telling her she could have died was unnecessarily cruel. She is a child."

"Yes, but she was already was well aware of that fact and it needed to be said," Snape stated, he knew how to handle his Slytherins and made the point he needed. "She is well aware that her friend just risked her life so that she would not die. Tracy Davis is not stupid, and I will not treat her as such."

"She was traumatized," The head of Gryffindor protested.

"Obviously otherwise I would not have had to say it," Snape growled. "She needed to know that Haronna would not blame her for it and I ensured that she was well aware of the fact. She needed help to see that this was preferred compared to other potential outcomes."

"Minerva Severus did what he deemed best to calm his Slytherins Dumbledore stated desiding that it was best to end the argument there. "Well it may seem harsh to you it is how he deals with them and it clearly worked for what he had intended."

"Perhaps your Gryffindor's need to be mollycoddled however my Slytherins prefer fact over false sympathies," Snape sneered.

"Back to the matter at hand," Dumbledore stated. "The Troll. Does anyone know how it got there from the third floor corridor?"

"It should not have been there to begin with," Snape growled. "This is a school."

"It is necessary," Dumbledore returned.

"Perhaps it was released as a distraction," Flitwick suggested.

"Clearly it was," Snape returned. "Or Quirrel just buggered it up trying to get it in through complete incompetence."

"Now, Severus, this is not time to point fingers," Dumbledore returned.

He scowled, "I do not have time for this, I need to return to the infirmary so hurry it up. I'll be needing to brew more blood replenishers as well."

The group of first years made there way to the infirmary, which was becoming a well-known trip for them as they went to visit their friend who had yet to leave the infirmary or even wake. Today however was different as they were informed she had finally woken up. "Hey guys," Harry said the moment they entered.

There seemed to be a universal breath of relief seeing that she was awake. They had known she was but it was different to witness it themselves. "How are you feeling," Tracy asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine Trace, barely even hurts. Madam Pomphrey is just being picky by making me stay here. I'm perfectly fine."

Tracy's voice shook slightly as she spoke. "There was so much blood...we didn't know if you were ever going to wake up." Harry had been informed how worried her friends were, especially Tracy by the matron but she had never seen them so shaken before. "I'm so sorry," Tracy added, "if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been hurt."

"Tracy," Harry said taking her hand. "I'm fine, I don't regret it your one of my best friends. Heck my first friends since Daphne barely spoke. I'd do anything for you." Tracy broke down hugging her and it took a few minutes for them to get her calmed down. For the time being Harry just hugged her awkwardly with one arm. "I'm fine," Harry assured her when she was released only to be smacked in her good shoulder. "Owe what was that for."

"Don't you ever do that to me again Haronna Potter," She growled. "You scared the shit out of me. You are not allowed to be a stupid Gryffindor. Your supposed to be smart. Avoiding getting hurt instead of jumping in the middle of things. Don't do that to me again."

Harry gave the other girl a sheepish smile. "Sorry Trace, I didn't mean to worry you."

The others just settled into the beds as Tracy gave her another quick hug. Feeling much better now that her friend was awake and that was all said and done. The guilt she had held since the fight had faded knowing her friend didn't blame her for the injuries. "Now that that's over we have your notes for the last four days, homework assignments though I doubt they will check to see if you have them done, your textbooks and some books we thought you might be interested in," Blaise said as he and Theo sat everything on the beds edge.

"Thanks," she said a little overwhelmed by what piled up but glad that her friends wouldn't let her fall behind.

"When are you allowed out of here," Daphne asked wondering if anything got changed since it had taken her even longer then they had expected to wake up.

"Um, Madam Pomphrey said I will be in here for at least another week, perhaps two," Harry admitted. It seemed like an eternity to her.

Lily checked the time cringing. It was lunch time and their head of house warned them that he would ban them from visiting if they did not attend meals and classes after missing a few too many in order to visit their unconscious friend. "We have to go but we will be back after lunch alright," Lily asked not wanting to leave but they all knew that their teacher's threats were more of a promise. "If we don't go, Snape's going to ban us from visiting again, he got mad at how many meals we missed."

Harry nodded quickly not wanting them to get in trouble. There head of house was a bit strict on attending all meals. "I will catch up," Blaise stated wanted to talk to Harry about something

The others weren't sure about leaving him there. "We are still on a battle drill," Theo reminded, "I'll stay with you and we can meet them there."

The others agreed to the arrangement saying goodbye as they left with a wave.

"Why are we on Battle drill," Harry asked confused since she was pretty sure that they weren't on one before Halloween. She wondered what the newest catastrophe was.

"We killed Gryffindor in the quidditch match yesterday," Theo replied instantly. "They are less than happy about it."

She nodded, she was warned that quidditch was the main cause of battle drills though she was very sad to miss the game. "Why are you guys staying behind?" Two people was hardly a battle drill, pushing the limits of not being allowed to walk alone. It was usually three or more required to be together.

"How are you really," Blaise asked seriously feeling that she had downplayed things, "and none of that I'm fine so Tracy doesn't worry."

"Um, not too bad really, Madam Pomphrey has me on a few pain potions," Harry stated sheepishly realizing that she was caught out. "I will not be allowed to have my hand out of the sling for about a month, maybe two months after getting out of the infirmary and then I will have to do therapy on my arm."

"It's really that bad," Theo said horrified since he had rarely seen someone injured in a way that was not healed in a day or two.

She went to protest but they weren't going to let her deny the truth. "Harry no lies we want to know," Blaise stated.

"It shattered the bone in my arm, Madam Pomphrey's going to have to vanish my humerus and scapula which is the main bones in the shoulder area but at the moment she can't because it also completely destroyed the muscles in my arm. If it had hit any harder..." She really didn't want to say it.

Without her finishing, they guessed what the girl was implying. "You would have lost your arm if not your life Blaise said absolutely horrified.

"Yeah and trolls clubs are dipped in something that slows magical healing apparently or the woods a sort that will slow it down otherwise it would be quicker," She stated before changing the subject. "Thanks for bringing my books and things for me."

"No problem," Theo said still a bit shaken by what she described. "You will be alright, though right?"

"Yeah perfectly fine," she promised, if she had been a muggle she wouldn't have been but magical healing was so much better. "Professor Snape said that I would be able to use my arm just like normal after I'm finished therapy."

That was a relief to hear. "What will you do in the meantime, it's your right arm," Blaise stated realizing a very large problem, "I know you cast that blasting hex with your left but most people only use one." Damaging your wand arm was one of the worst things that could happen to a person.

"I'm right handed but I broke my right arm a couple times when I was a kid, so I learnt to do everything with my left arm since muggles don't have instant healing. If I got this in the muggle world it would be years to fix if at all. Two months in a sling is really short compared to what I'm used to. I had to have my arm in a cast for four months once and then I went and broke it again right after," She left out that it was her uncle who went and broke her arm both times.

"We um, brought you books on old families that I got mum to send me from our libraries," Blaise stated, "You were interested in reading up on them before. There is about a chapter on each family including the Potters."

"Really," she said her eyes lighting up excitedly. They all knew how much she wanted to learn about her family and this was a brilliant opportunity and it meant she'd not only be stuck with homework while in the infirmary.

"Yeah," he said giving her a small smile. "And then we have a book on old family rituals and just old families in general. A lot of Slytherins have connections to old families and so it would be good for you to learn. It also mentions the Potter family a few times since it's a really old family line."

"Thanks Blaise, I can't wait to read them," she said excitedly as they spoke for a minute longer before having to go or else they would miss lunch entirely.

When they were gone, she picked up the book and got to reading. "What is that Miss Potter," Pomphrey asked glad to see her up at least a bit.

"My friends brought me all my school books and notes as well as some books on the old families. I'm reading about the Potter family. I never knew that there was so much on my family. My great, great, great, great grandfather was minister for magic. There's even a full family tree," she said excitedly. Updating. I'm on it isn't that brilliant. Magic is so cool."

"I can see that," Pomphrey said her excitement endearing. "The Potter family were well known though you are the last. I'm glad your friends came to visit you though be sure you rest."

"Yes ma'am," She agreed but she did have a question for her. "Madam when will we be vanishing the bones?

"In two days we need to clean up that shoulder a bit more before we go that far. "

"Alright, I understand," she said nodding as she got back to reading.

Almost two weeks later, everyone was surprised to see the first year enter the great hall. "Haronna," Blaise said as she skipped to the Slytherin table, her arm still in a sling. "I didn't think you'd be allowed out for another day or two."

She gave them a beaming grin. "Professor Snape spoke up on my behalf. I still have to go for a checkup every day before breakfast and after dinner, but I am allowed to return to the dorms and my classes." She was happy the teacher stood up for her as she had almost been stuck there even longer. Escaping Madam Pomphrey was a lot more difficult then she had expected.

"That's great," Tracy said lighting up. It just wasn't the same in the dorms or classes without Harry being there. "You can keep getting our notes till your hands free though."

"Thanks," she said sitting down, released to be with her friends again as nearly every Slytherin excluding the small group who seemed to still hate her greeted her and welcomed her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you can recognize it then I do not own it.

HHH

The group of Slytherins were sitting together discussing their Christmas holidays. The time for the students to leave was fast approaching and some of them were worried about the member of their group staying behind at Hogwarts. To those who were raised properly with loving relatives, the idea of spending their Christmas at school was horrifying. "Why are you staying here for Christmas," Tracy asked worriedly since Harry would be the only Slytherin remaining behind meaning she would be spending the holidays alone.

Harry however wasn't bothered, if anything, she was looking forward to remaining at the school. "I want to see Hogwarts at Christmas and I don't much get on with my aunt and uncle. The longer I avoid them the better," Harry replied not bothered speaking so freely about her home, they knew some of it. "Plus, if I'm here Pomphrey can continue poking and prodding me. I can't wait to be out of this bloody sling."

The Halloween troll incident seemed like an eternity ago and it bothered them that she was still stuck in a sling. "When did she say you could get out of it," Tracy asked no longer feeling as guilty about her part in her friend's injury seeing as Harry quite literally beat that 'Hufflepuff' attitude out of her. Still, while the guilt had faded, the worry remained.

"Christmas day. I think she is pushing it off, so it will be my present," Harry teased getting chuckles from the group. "But that's fine with me. When everyone's back then I will be out of it once and for all."

They were all relieved to hear that, but Theo was worried about another point with his friend remaining at Hogwarts. "Malfoys saying that the Weasleys are staying," Theo stated since Ronald Weasley tended to be the worst towards them.

"Yes I quite heard his mockery of it," Harry returned as Theo grinned having knocked him one for it having known Harry was staying. "I'm a bit worried about how interested he is in there day to day lives aren't you?"

"Just a bit," Blaise agreed laughing. "I bet the castle is beautiful at Christmas time."

"I think it will be," Tracy consented trying to think of some positives of her friend remaining behind. "Plus, you get the dorms all to yourself. No Parkinsons yammering to us, you don't have to put up with Avery or the other idiots."

"Still have to put up with Weasley though. I suppose you cannot win them all," Daphne scoffed.

Harry shrugged, anything was better than the Dursleys. Weasleys included. "Well, the twins aren't too bad," Harry admitted, "they did help me with my bag and didn't even prank me for it. The eldest and Ronald are both a piece of work, I think I will do my best to avoid them."

"Good luck avoiding your boyfriend then," Blaise teased as she tossed a book at him. "Oy books are for reading not for tossing Haronna."

"Yes, well Ronald Weasley is not my bloody boyfriend, Id rather die then be with him," She said scowling since the boy was practically a stalker.

"Well he wishes he was," Theo returned laughing, "if he's not following you around demanding you befriend him he's insulting Slytherins. Sort of puts a damper on you being his friend to then insult your house."

"No manners and no class," Tracy stated. "Its wizards like him who give others a bad name."

Harry just shook her head, it wasn't the first time they had this talk and it was not the last either. She did however check the time realizing how late it was getting. "You lot had best go, you're going to miss the train if you don't," Harry said as they scowled but said their goodbyes leaving her alone as she curled up in front of the fireplace and read, she was the only Slytherin who remained over the break so it was quiet and peaceful.

She lost herself in the book and was startled when Snape approached her and said, "Miss Potter, you missed Lunch." His speech had caused her to jump surprised.

"Sorry," she said surprised checking the time and realizing it was much later then she had been expecting. "I was just reading and lost track of time."

That fact was not a surprise as many of her friends had to drag her from her books to meals but missing them was not to be allowed. "Just because it is Christmas break does not change the rules Miss Potter," he reminded. "Meals are mandatory."

"Yes sir," she said nodding quickly.

"How is your shoulder," he asked checking it over.

"Good, it doesn't hurt anymore."

He would be the judge of that not trusting her to say whether or not it truly did still hurt. She wanted out of the sling too much. "Yes well, you are like your mother and would not admit to it hurting anyways," he returned.

The mention of her mother surprised Harry, no one really spoke about her parents to her, perhaps one of the downfalls of being in a different house as they had been. They would say things in passing, oh you have your father's skills or trouble like your father, before she was sorted she was told they were in love and a bit more but the stories faded with her sorting. Now it was just quick mentions that seemed less then sincere. The easy mention however meant that he seemed to know her more than just in passing. "You...you knew my mom," she asked surprised.

Snape had not fully intended to mention that but seeing how hopeful she was, he couldn't not tell the truth of the matter. "Yes, I was in the same year as your parents," he stated, "Your mother and I grew up in the same neighborhood."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what was she like," Harry asked hesitantly. "No one ever talks about my mom. Professor McGonagall is always saying how great at transfigurations my father was and Madam Pomphrey keeps saying I'm more trouble than he is and that he was always ending up in the infirmary after some stunt, but no one ever talks about my mum or what sort of people they were. They just expect me to know these facts."

"Let me guess, your aunt has not spoken of them?"

Harry scowled at the things her aunt had told her about them. Horrible things that she had even as a child not fully believed. "Not truthfully, I already know most of everything she has ever said about them were lies, that My dad was a drunk who got them killed in a car accident. She lied about everything like that. Everything she said, was very cruel and I don't want to believe her about them."

Now Snape felt even more compelled to tell her things as he knew her aunt would only have given her the worst stories possible. No one deserved to hear things like that about their parents. Even if her father was James Potter, it wasn't fair to her. "Your Father and I never got on, but your mother was a good friend of mine."

The friend part confused Harry as her mother was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. She couldn't imagine having anything resembling a friendship with the Gryffindor's. It was no surprise to her that her father and the professor did not get on, he was a Gryffindor and Snape was Slytherin. That was clearly everything that needed to be said. "Even though she was a Gryffindor," Harry asked.

"Your mother was a special woman," Snape said taking a seat as he decided to tell the girl of his best friend growing up since she deserved to know the truth. "Kind, caring, enthusiastic about everything she saw. She was also hardheaded and stubborn, traits I believe you have gotten as well. She never let people steer her anyway she did not want to go. She was my best friend until sixth year even with the issues between Slytherins and Gryffindor's we were close. She never judged on name, blood type, house, she judged a person for their merits. She absolutely loathed your father."

"Really," Harry said amazed, "everyone keeps saying how in love they were."

"Oh, they were in the end, but James Potter was arrogant and a bit full of himself, bold and brash. He loved Lily from the day they met, and she hated him. He was your typical Gryffindor."

"Ouch," Harry said with a thought, a mix of the Gryffindor's she had the displeasure of meeting did not give her a good picture of her father. "I can picture it."

"He cooled off when he reached about 17, his final year of school and even I loath to admit, he deflated his head. The deaths of his parents shook him hard and he straightened up. Became head boy and eventually Lily got with him. She did love your father, it just took him deflating his head since Lily Evens would never date a bullying toe rag. She took great pleasure in calling him such."

"I'm glad," Harry said pleased that he straightened out a bit. She hated the majority of Gryffindor's and like most children, wanted to think the best of her father. She wanted him to have been a good man. Perhaps he did not start out as one, but he clearly must have become a descent person for her mother to fall in love with him.

"James Potter became an Aurora right out of school well Lily became an Unspeakable focused on charms design. Lily was extremely bright. She just had a way of making everyone love her, she even turned a few Slytherin blood supremists heads enough so they had to admit not all muggleborns were bad."

That brought up something that Harry really wanted to know but had not before had anyone she could ask. "Why did the death eaters come to my house, is it cause of there positions or me," Harry asked surprising him. "I mean, I survived the killing curse so their might have been a separate reason outside their positions or perhaps mom found a counter for the killing curse and were attacked solely for the positions. No one ever tells me why they were attacked, just that they were."

Snape wondered just how much he should reveal but he was never one to coddle his students. She wanted answers and it was only right that she receives them. "What I am going to reveal to you will remain here understood?"

Harry nodded quickly, "Yes sir."

"As you know there was a war going on. People were being forced to pick sides and well, there was truly only one side that Slytherins went to and that was the dark side."

Harry knew the significance of that statement, she had no illusions of the Slytherin house, she knew how many of the students had parents who were forced to make bad choices. "I'm aware, that means there's a 75% chance you were a death eater right sir."

Snape should have known she was bright enough to come to that realization. "Yes though I like many others were forced to take the mark. Even at that point no one truly knew entirely was the dark lords side was about and once you were in it you were in for good Miss Potter."

"That's understandable," she replied having heard enough to know she was being given the truth, "you've never quite made me think blood supremist and you have yet to attack me with plenty of chances to do so. I will trust that. It doesn't really bother me that you were a death eater sir."

"That is more than I expected," he admitted thinking he was going to lose all trust he had built up with her from that statement. She was so much like Lily. "I made a mistake when I was 16 and called your mother a mudblood."

"Mudblood...Muddled blood-type meaning born of unknown ancestry was only made into an insult approximately three decades ago," Harry said as Snape nodded having figured her friends would make sure she was well versed in the wizarding world.

"Yes, as a muggleborn she was not aware that it was not always an insult though at the point I was upset and not thinking clearly, the term slipped. As a Slytherin it was a term we often used without thinking. Often for the insult other times to not call attention to yourself. She never forgave me." Snape said before deciding to ensure she knew the complete truth so as not to someday lose her trust. He had little doubt that Harry would eventually realize the truth in some way. He wanted it to come from him. "After graduation I had heard part of a prophecy and brought it to the dark lord. I regretted it the moment I did but the dark mark marks you as his side and he had most of his unwilling death eaters on Loyalty potions. It is no excuse, but I told him. He attacked your family because of that. Because he believed you were the child the prophecy spoke of."

"I see," she said thoughtfully. It hurt slightly knowing that he had been in part responsible for her parents' deaths but the good he had done for her outweighed that. Its not as if he forced Voldemort to go after them after all. It was still a choice. "What did it say?"

"All I know of it is, 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...'

Harry couldn't help but blink at the prophecy, that was it. Her parents were killed because of that? It was Ludacris. She couldn't believe that the dark lord, someone supposedly brilliant in his own right actually failed to see the potential meanings behind that and just chose to take it at what it first looked like. "That does not necessarily even mean a person," Harry said.

Her assumption confused him, and he wondered what she meant. It had seemed fairly obvious to him that the prophecy was about a child. "How not?"

"'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches,' easy enough, someone who has the power to defeat him is coming. Coming to England, coming to the light side whichever. It does not necessarily mean someone is being born. Someone defied him three times will bring about the power, born does not mean a person, born just means that it comes about. It is created. It could be an idea, or spell that was made. As the seventh month dies. So, someone at the end of June could have just discovered something capable of defeating the dark lord and brought it about."

He had never considered that possibility before. "I do not think anyone has ever thought of it in that way."

"Say my mum and dad defied them three times. I was born end of July sure but then there's the fact that perhaps because of my birth my mom figured out a key to defeating him. Or had a reason to fight and find the key. She may have used it that night killing him. It does not even in necessarily mean I was involved at all."

"Very true, he took it as a child which could have been you or a Gryffindor boy. He attacked you a half blood instead of a pureblood thinking you a threat."

"I say more my aurora father and Unspeakable mother was a threat," Harry decided. "I don't blame you sir, if I did I would have to blame most of my friends parents since well they straight up do not admit it many of them have death eaters for parents. Most of the house does, I knew the risk when I became a Slytherin and didn't fight the hats decision. I was warned both by Hagrid as well as by Daphne and Tracy who wanted to be sure I was aware. I accept it by the truth. Everyone was fighting for various reasons. You did not clearly intentionally target my family and so I cannot blame you for what happened."

The Professor couldn't help but be slightly overwhelmed by her forgiveness. He had expected hatred, anger, shouting. Any other child wouldn't have sat down and thought the situation through calmly as she did. He felt proud of his little Slytherin for thinking things through. He only hoped Lily would forgive him as her daughter had. "I am glad you do not blame me."

"I don't think my mum would either sir," She said shocking Snape. "I mean yes, she might have been annoyed but if she was really once your friend then she had good reason to be your friend. And if she's the sort of person you've explained her to be then she would be the sort to forgive you for it in the end. Maybe not as a thickheaded stubborn 16-year-old but when she grew older, she would have likely forgiven you. Especially if she understood the circumstances."

"You are too trusting for a Slytherin."

She couldn't help but grin at the assumption. "Not really," she said revealing a stone in her hand. "Blaise gave it to me for Christmas, If I tell a lie or anyone within its range lies it heats up. He wanted to be sure I had reason to know who to trust and who to not trust. I always carry it with me since I got it and when I realized you were getting a bit more serious then telling me about my parents, I grabbed it. Tell a lie."

"My middle name is Sabastian," he said as she grinned showing that it worked. He was even more proud of his Slytherins foresight, "Very devious Miss Potter."

"I learned from the best. Thank you for telling me about my parents Professor. It means a lot and thank you for telling me the truth. I much prefer truth to lies, you did not have to tell me your past even though I knew the rumors. You did so, and I thank you for that. It means that I can trust you, you could have hidden it but chose to tell me instead. I don't have a lot of people I can trust so I appreciate that.

"You are a Slytherin to the core Miss Potter." Only a true Slytherin would be able to do such a thing and think to use a truth stone. They were not always effective and fairly expensive, but they worked well enough for simple conversations. He should have expected it. She was the epidemy of Slytherin.

"And proud of the fact," Harry added grinning at him.

"Your mother and father would be proud of you," Snape said.

She cringed not so sure she believed that. "I don't know about that," she admitted wishing it was the case but she couldn't truly believe it. "As you said my dad was a hard-core Gryffindor."

"Who loved his daughter and would have accepted her as she was." Snape said, "he would have thought you were possessed if you made Slytherin, but he would have accepted it and been proud of you. After all, the move with the troll was pure Gryffindor."

She couldn't help but smile at that, normally comparison to a Gryffindor was an insult but she could tell in this occasion it was not. "Yes well, even us hard core Slytherins have to have our Gryffindor moments."

He nodded standing to leave, "no more missing meals Miss Potter, though I apologize beforehand."

That did not sound good. "Why," she asked suspiciously.

"At Christmas, Albus likes all students present to sit together. You I'm afraid, are the only Slytherin."

That sounded near torturous. "Bugger," she said and he for once did not even comment on her language. "Um so can the rule about dinners and food be altered. I am a Slytherin, I am sure I can find my way to the kitchens given enough free searching time outside of classes."

He shook his head, "Dinner," he warned smirking. He couldn't help but be amused by her request but he would not allow her to change the rules to suit her.

"Sadistic of you sir," she stated pouting slightly, "your finding this utterly amusing. If I maim Weasley it is not my fault. I'm sure temporary insanity caused by idiotic Gryffindor's should be used as an acceptable defense."

"Just be Slytherin about it," he returned leaving. She pouted before returning to her book. She would have to put up with Gryffindor's. She hated the idea, but she couldn't be angry at the professor for it, not after the gift he had just given her. Knowledge on her parents and the truth behind the attack. No, she was too grateful for it to let a little thing like sitting arrangements make her angry at him. Besides, he had not told her that she couldn't maim Weasley if he got too annoying. Just that she was to be a Slytherin about it. She just wasn't allowed to get caught.

All too soon it was time for dinner and she forced herself to head to the great hall. She managed to get there slightly after it began getting a warning look from Snape. "You are late," Snape stated.

"Sorry sir had trouble with my things, doors a bit harder to open without Tracy following me," Harry admitted.

"Don't let it happen again," he replied as she glanced to the table with 10 students, the four Weasleys were the only Gryffindor's, 3 Hufflepuff's and the remaining 3 were Ravenclaws.

"I'll try not to sir," she responded taking a seat as a cup appeared in front of where she sat. She scowled but one glance at the head table told her she had to drink.

"What are you turning your nose up for Potter, too good to sit with us," one of the Ravenclaws, a first year named Terry Boot demanded.

"More that I have to drink this at the moment though that could be a close second," she returned closing her eyes and downing it though she half gagged at the taste.

That confused everyone as they wondered what could be in the cup that was so disgusting, "what was that," the Hufflepuff second year whose name she didn't know asked.

"Muscle relaxer to keep my shoulder from seizing," Harry replied since her injury was far from a secret. "Tastes absolutely horrid."

"I had to take that when I busted my arm with a bludgeur," Fred admitted, "disgusting. How long have you been on it?"

"Since Halloween," she replied instantly, "or well, whichever day I woke up following Halloween."

The rest of the meal was held in awkward silences and a few scattered conversations, she did not really take part and no one wanted her to, after all she was a Slytherin.

HH

"The headmaster is a bit worried about you Miss Potter," Snape said as she came down Christmas day. "You missed the festivities last night."

"I was never much one for the holidays," she replied though he knew that it was more than that. He had no doubt that she had ever really had a true Christmas or Yule with what he knew of her aunt. "I decided to turn in for an early night."

Since it was not mandatory, he would accept that. If only he got away with skipping the nonsense. "Have you gotten to your presents Miss Potter, I have no doubt your followers got you many," he returned.

"Mostly, thank you very much for the potions book. I will definitely use it," she said giving him a bright smile, a Christmas with presents was a novelty to her. It made her really happy to have seen so many, she had not been expecting it. Especially the gift from him. She did however have something she wished to speak to him about that worried her. "I have two things I'm not sure about. First a gift that says it is from a Mrs. Weasley. I believe its fudge and a jumper but I can't for the life of me think of why she would send me anything at all. All I can think of is the twins and Ronald being involved and well, neither end well for me. Either it is a prank of some sort or I would half think the fudge is dosed in a love potion."

He could truly accept the assumption, if they had done something like that, he would deal with them. "I see, why don't you bring me the package," he said as she nodded running up the steps taking it down. He did some basic scans over it finding nothing but he still did not like the idea of a stranger giving her a present. "I see nothing wrong with it but as you do not know the women, nor do you get on with any of her children I would take it with me. Is there anything else you are unsure of?"

She nodded, "Yes, do you know this hand writing," she asked showing him a card.

"Yes, it looks like the headmasters why?"

She grinned slightly, "Well, I am unsure of it but the gift...as a Slytherin I cannot un take it. Its too good to let go of."

"Check for a family crest, otherwise I would deem it as safe. This note screams of the headmaster," he said as she nodded. "I'll discuss it with him to be sure and let you know. Now let me see your shoulder."

"Yes sir," she said sitting as he removed the sling testing it.

"How does it feel miss Potter?"

She knew better then to lie, if she did, he'd have her stuck in the sling for weeks extra just to make her regret it, "Stiff and even my fingers feel odd, like they are mostly asleep or numb."

"You will need therapy in the arm, likely for the rest of the year if not longer. If you feel pain do not be stubborn and put your arm in the sling or else you risk worsening it."

"Yes sir," she said nodding, her arm felt odd, but it was a relief to have it laying by her side though it was almost like dead weight which worried her slightly, but she trusted Snape when he said it would be okay in the end.

"We will start some exercises for it tomorrow Miss Potter, today I'm afraid you will have to socialize," he said the last part with such disgust she wanted to laugh. She would have if she didn't feel the same way.

"Socializing right," she said nodding clearly not pleased. "I suppose diplomacy is a skill as a Slytherin I must develop."

"If I am forced to listen in to their inane chattering then you must as well," he sneered causing her to grin before nodding following him out to the great hall. She had to be in the great hall however, she barely acknowledged there presence more than necessary, she was counting down the days until her friends returned.

H

"How was your Christmas," Tracy asked as they all arrived after the new year.

"Horrid, I was forced to socialize with Gryffindor's though when I could escape it was absolutely wonderful," Harry returned causing them to grin and it was like they had never left. She was both amazed at how much they cared and a bit tired of their mother henning as each of them checked in on how her arm was now that it was out of the sling. It was good to be back with friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you can recognize it then I do not own it.

HHH

Harry noticed that two of the other first year Slytherins looked upset and frustrated about something. Though they weren't close friends, she still felt that she had to go over to them to see if they could help. "Hello Crabbe, Goyle," Harry said sitting beside the two large fist years. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Potter," Crabbe returned surprised that she approached them since while they were all civil within the house, there seemed to be a split between the first year Slytherins, Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle tended to stick together while the others did the same. Then again, they still all spent quite a bit of time together though they were never exactly friends.

She didn't quite believe their denial that there was a problem. They were looking too upset for there not to be. "Surely it is something," she returned, "perhaps I could help if you tell me the problem."

They hesitated slightly before deciding to go ahead and tell her. It wasn't exactly a secret. "We failed our Christmas exams," Goyle admitted.

Harry had been worried it was much worse. That was something that was easily changed. While doing bad in exams was not good, that was something she could help with. "Well that's easily fixed," she said cheerfully.

Neither were expecting that response, both of them had been expecting her to mock them. "How," Crabbe demanded roughly.

"Well, what did you have problems with," Harry asked, "I'm sure with all us first years we can easily catch you up. I missed a lot of time last term, so I did not do nearly as well as I could have. I didn't have to take my exams because I missed 3 weeks of classes by the end of it and was struggle because I'm right handed for the rest of the term so I don't know what was on the exams but I'm quite good in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions Transfigurations and Charms. What I don't know I'm sure the others do."

They couldn't help but be suspicious, people didn't typically offer things without expecting something in return. "Why would you help us?"

"We are Slytherins," Harry returned. "Why wouldn't I help you?"

"What do you want in return," Goyle asked suspiciously.

"Absolutely nothing," she answered without a seconds hesitation. "Vince, Greg we are Slytherins. We have to stick together, if you're having trouble with your classes we are all willing to help. I am dreadful in history and Herbology, but the others help me with it. It's what we do, Slytherins stick together because no one else will stand by us in the end. I think the other houses go to Ravenclaws mainly for tutoring but well, Ravenclaws aren't exactly the most agreeable sort."

"Far from it," Crabbe agreed since the two had been hexed by a group of second year Ravenclaws just a week before break.

Seeing some resemblance of agreement, she couldn't help but grin. "Come on then, what do you need help in," she asked cheerfully.

"What don't we need help in," Goyle returned. "We barely passed some subjects, failed everything else."

"Well then, we have a list," Harry returned not at all bothered by it shouting back to the others who were just watching wondering what she was doing. "Trace, we are doing a study group tell the others to move their arses. "

"Yes ma'am," she mocked as they all came around the table.

"Why don't we start with History," Harry suggested, "Blaise taught me a bunch of tricks for remembering the rebellions. Better then reading the text over and over again. It makes them a lot easier to remember."

"History," Tracy said scowling since it was her least favorite subject but they all brought out there books and got to work anyways.

"Back off," Crabbe growled seeing the group of first year Gryffindor's fighting with Harry.

"Make us Crabbe," Ronald returned, "your too dumb to do a damn thing aren't you?"

"Terrentellegra," Goyle hissed from behind him as Crabbe went in front of Harry who was holding her side.

The professors had heard the fighting and headed over towards them. "What is the meaning of this," Snape demanded marching over.

"They attacked us," Ron growled out after Hermione had taken off the hex from him and the leg locker from Finnigan.

"Bull," Harry returned coldly. "Crabbe and Goyle only had their wands out to defend me Professor Snape. I was walking down the hall after my appointment with Madam Pomphrey for my arm therapy. Weasley ran into me and I fell to the ground and then he started going at me telling me to watch where I was going and to apologize. They outnumbered me and Crabbe and Goyle came over to defend me since Thomas and Finnigan had their wands out. They only cast the dancing hex and a leg locker. Nothing harmful just enough to even the grounds."

"Minus 10 points each from Gryffindor for attacking a student in the halls. Detention. Potter, Crabbe, Goyle to your rooms."

"Yes sir," they agreed taking off as Snape dealt with the Gryffindor's.

Once out of site, Harry turned slightly to face them both. "Thank you," Harry said gratefully.

"Slytherins stick together," they responded grinning at her as they entered the common room.

The group of first years looked up surprised at the way they entered. "What happened," Theo demanded seeing how out of breath they were.

"Battle Drill," she said loudly, so most of the student's present could hear. She knew that the Professor would be ordering it. "Spread it please."

That of course caught everyone's attention and they all stopped their conversations listening in. "Why," Flint demanded.

"Because Haronna was just attacked by Gryffindor's in the hall," Goyle stated.

"I don't know if it would have got to hexing or not but I was out numbered," she explained. "Two of them had drawn there wands so I think sticking together would be best. Not even goody goody Granger protested them fighting with me. Only added that I should be more respectful of other people's spaces."

They all nodded and some of the students left to warn others, remaining in groups as they went. She took a seat with her friends and both Crabbe and Goyle joined them. Around a half hour later, Professor Snape entered the common room and went directly to the group of them. "Did you order the drill," Snape asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said. "They spread the word too. I think by tonight everyone will know about it."

A couple of the older students approached the group. "The Gryffindor's seem to be getting worse every bloody year," Trever Davis sneered. He couldn't help but be slightly worried. This had been the most battle drills they had had in a year. Mostly caused by first year Gryffindor's attacking their first years.

"Yes well it seems they get more idiotic with every generation," Snape returned. "15 points for Slytherin for quickly coming to the aid of another student, were any of you injured?"

"No sir, just the wind knocked out of me and both Crabbe and Goyle were too quick, they ended things before I could get seriously injured," Harry said giving them grins.

"10 more points Slytherin for a well done dancing hex and leg locker," Snape added causing them to grin at Harry and the others who had been helping them practice all their spells. "keep up the excellent work."

"Thank you, Professor," they said together.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Anything you can recognize is sadly not owned by me

Harry was walking through the halls and nodded to the Defense Professor as she went to step past him only to freeze as she suddenly felt a wand pressing into her back. "P-Professor," She said surprised turning slightly only to have the wand press roughly between her shoulder blades making her gasp in pain.

"Walk Harry Potter," he ordered as Harry started walking down the hall.

"Sir which way," She asked hoping that someone would see them.

"Go to the right, the third-floor corridor," He ordered.

She cringed knowing what was waiting for her. "Cerberus, waiting death lovely," she deadpanned masking her fear.

He just pressed the wand forcing her forward. "Move Potter."

"Yes sir," she responded taking off a charm from her bracelet and dropping it, leaving a slight trail. She fell purposely cutting her hand with her nail hoping someone would see the blood.

The fact that she was moving slowly angered the man and he gave her a slight kick. "Move girl," Quirrel ordered grabbing the back of her robes. She took a breath before entering the corridor and they went through trap after trap before going through the flames. "Get it...Get the stone."

She glanced at the mirror as he pulled away from her slightly. "What stone," she demanded not understanding what was going on. "What the hell do you want with me."

Suddenly a voice spoke up, seemingly from nowhere. Harry glanced around worriedly but she saw no one else. "Let me speak to her."

"Master you're not strong enough," Quirrell protested.

"I'm strong enough for this."

"Oh, bugger," Harry said knowing this would not end well as he removed the tarp and upon seeing the face on the back of his head she really knew it would not end well.

"Harry Potter...we meet again," The face hissed.

She glanced to the fire and around the walls looking for an escape, but she did not see any. "Look, sir I honestly have absolutely no qualms with you, no reason to fight, I'm a Slytherin to the core which means I am not a Gryffindor and I have self-preservation and I would prefer you know to stay out of the way," she tried having a feeling she knew exactly who was standing before her.

"Silence," he ordered and she wisely for the moment went quiet. "You are a peculiarity Harry Potter. The girl who lived, daughter of two very proud Gryffindor's placed in my ancestor's house, nothing to say girl?"

"Calculating," she returned, "I am a Slytherin after all. Your going to bribe me to get an object you want, play nice for a short time but I am not leaving this room alive. I am a threat despite not truly being a threat to you, I am a blackmark on your records and you cannot accept that. Even if here and now I swore I was on your side I am still a black mark and you will still kill me or worse."

"Smart, cunning a skill both your parents lacked but then again their precious heiress is a Slytherin," he hissed at her walking around her as her eyes followed him. "Hiding your terror little snake."

"I'm a Slytherin till death," she returned coldly, her mask in place. Perhaps if she could stall just long enough then she would be able to keep alive till help came. Surely there was a trace on a room such as this.

"She's stalling master," Quirrell stated. Harry mentally cursed realizing that they could likely read her mind or something of the sort.

"Get me the stone," Voldemort ordered.

"What stone," Harry demanded still not knowing what he was talking about. She didn't know anything about a stone.

"Crucio," he said hitting her as she screamed collapsing in pain, but he did not hold it long, instead, with another spell, he forced her back to her feet. "WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THE MIRROR."

She glanced inside the mirror. What was so special about this mirror? It didn't talk. There was writing but it seemed nonsensical and she was in too much pain to think clearly. There were people visible in the mirror, not just herself. "I s-s-see myself-f-f, st-st-standing but its n-n-not here," she said stuttering her way through her body shaking in pain. "T-t-two p-p-people are th-there b-b-but I th-think they are m-my m-mum and d-d-d-dad. Th-there are oth-other people."

"The stone," he ordered as she saw a stone placed in her pocket within the mirror and she suddenly felt a weight appearing in her pocket.

The last thing she wanted was the mirror to give her the stone and now she had something, he clearly wanted, and which was protected for a reason. "No st-stone, I sw-swear I d-d-dont know wh-where it could b-be," She tried.

"Liar," he said grabbing her by the throat as she tried to fight him off only to have him toss her as his hands burned. "Master...my hands..." Quirrell said as they burned.

"Get her," he ordered as Harry tried to run but her legs were still unsteady from the curse.

He came at her grabbing her throat as she fought him off. He smashed her shoulder onto the ground as she grabbed his face. Slowly, his skin turned to ash and he backed up screaming as Harry gasped for breath. With a dying scream, he was gone and the shade, the thing inside him left. As it left, others entered the room. She relaxed seeing that it was Snape who was quickly followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Haronna," Snape growled going to her side. "Look at me."

"S-sir," she stuttered shakily still gasping for breath, scratching at her neck. She could still feel his hands even though she knew they were gone. "I f-f-found out h-how th-the bl-blasted tr-troll got in," she said gasping.

"Stop talking Potter," he said realizing she was at least slightly fine if she was speaking. "You need to catch your breath."

"Cr-cruciotus is l-lot m-more p-p-painful th-then th-the b-b-b-b-books say," she choked out.

"I know Haronna," he said having already realized what she had been hit with it. "Let us not try for a third unforgivable."

"Yes s-sir," she said her voice still unsteady and scratchy. "H-hes d-d-dead right?"

"Yes, Miss Potter," he said running a quick scan over her to see if she could be safely moved.

"The...d-d-dark l-lord wh-who k-killed m-my pa-parents is n-not so d-d-d-dead."

He froze at the words, surely, she couldn't have realized that unless she had come to see him face to face, he sincerely hoped she was not saying what he believed she was. "What do you mean," Snape asked gently as Dumbledore was breaking down the flame wards.

"P-p-possessing Q-quirrel...ba-back of h-head un-under the bl-bloody turban." Snape paled glancing to Dumbledore who even looked surprised by her statement.

"I thought I said stop talking," Snape returned as McGonagall shot him a glare not liking the way he dealt with his students. Harry however just gave him a sharp grin. "Don't move Potter, you're going to reinjure yourself. Now are you breathing better?"

"Yes sir."

"I want a full report Potter, what hurts and how are you injured. I cannot move you till I know my scans have not missed anything."

"Broke a rib, with the thrashing but its n-not near my l-lungs," she stated as he cast a spell and fixed the easy injury. "I th-think I reinjured m-my shoulder. H-hurts l-like the D-dickens. Everything's shaky from the cruiciotus. Unforgivables suck."

"Gryffindor response Potter," Snape mocked. "Unforgivables are supposed to be unpleasant."

"Right, inner Gryffindork speaking, my apologies," she returned. "Th-thats it I think."

"With you in my house I think we had best higher bodyguards Potter," he said gently.

"Crabbe and Goyle would take the job at a lowered cost," she responded grinning lightly at the familiar banter. "They offered though they demanded hazard wages."

He nodded to her. He had done all he could here and with the wards broken, it was time to move her. He hated to do so knowing how badly her muscles would be aching after the cruciotus curse. Every move would be painful, but he had no choice. "Potter I am going to lift you up, it will be painful, hold your arm to your stomach so as not to extend your shoulder," Snape ordered.

"Yes sir," she said cringing as he lifted her up as carefully as possible, bringing them to the infirmary.

On their arrival, Madam Pomphrey shook her head. "Miss Potter, the amount of times I see you," Pomphrey said shaking her head.

"She has been crucio'd," Snape stated, "strangled and hit the ground rough enough to break a rib. She likely damaged that shoulder and the ribs fixed but she will likely need strengthening charms placed to ensure it doesn't rebreak."

Pomphrey heard crucio and froze. It had been many years since she had a student suffering cruciotus exposure and then it was from their homes or from Hogsmeade trips not within the school. "Merlin who," Pomphrey demanded.

"She was attacked by Professor Quirrell," Dumbledore stated as Pomphrey and Snape got to work. "Miss potter could you tell us what happened?"

It was Snape whom spoke first. "These would be yours," Snape said handing her the charms she had dropped. "Nicely done with the trail, it warned us that something was wrong and exactly who we were encountering. Of course, the blood was a nice touch."

She gave a slight smile as Pomphrey handed over the potions, "I wanted someone to see, I wasn't sure the protections on the room, whether people would know if we entered."

"When you are ready," Dumbledore said as she drank a muscle relaxer and an anti cruciotus. After a few minutes, she felt well enough to talk and was able to do so without stuttering.

"I was walking down the hall, second floor. I had been doing my arm exercises outside, I get some odd looks doing it in the dorms and the weather was nice. When I was coming back I passed by Professor Quirrell and he put a wand to my back. Told me to go, took me to the third-floor corridor. I made myself trip on the way. The corridor was off limits but if someone saw blood and a trail of charms, I had hoped they would think something wrong. It was more likely to be seen on the second floor then in an abandoned part of the school."

"Wise," Snape agreed. "We saw the blood before the wards went off and I recognized the charms."

"We went through the tasks, he did I just was held there, we got to the room and he started demanding I get some stone. He undid his turban cause the voice said it wanted to speak to me. Kept calling me Harry Potter. I quickly figured out who it was. It wasn't that hard and ran the odds of getting out of there and decided that no matter what I did he would kill me because I am a black stein on his otherwise perfect record. I hoped to distract him long enough for someone to get there. He wasn't happy since well, I guess I was being a bit to Gryffindor by verbalizing my analysis. He crucio'd me since he knew I was stalling. I am going to guess he legimized me or partially read me. Made me look in the mirror. Um this came out of it," she said handing them the stone. "I lied, Quirrel attacked me but his hands burnt, and he did so again and was strangling me but skin to skin contact burnt him and he well...dust and He left in a black cloud."

"Miss Potter, do you know what this is," Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook her head. "No and frankly I do not wish to," she said coldly shocking him. "I am not a Ravenclaw who needs to know every detail nor a Gryffindor who sticks my nose where it doesn't belong. That bloody stone is the reason Tracy almost died and my shoulder got busted. It is the reason I got attacked and Crucio'd. I do not wish to see it nor know about it because something that dangerous should not be in a school where children are since If my guess by looking at it its possibly that philosophers stone that Weasley and Granger were yammering about. I am a Slytherin and proud of it no matter if my parents would have been. I have self-preservation and sometimes the less you know the better."

Snape couldn't help but smirk, he was proud of his Slytherin, he wished it did not happen, but he was proud of how she handled the situation. "Well done Miss Potter, 20 points for staying calm and keeping your head," Snape stated nodding to her.

H

"You cannot be left on your own can you, not five minutes Lily growled as the Slytherin first years (the main group excluding Parkinson's but including Draco, Crabbe and Goyle).

"I was minding my own business walking through the hall it is not my fault," Harry protested sitting up in bed, her arm in a sling.

"Rumors are that you were attacked by Professor Quirrell and its somehow connected to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Theo said as she looked him in the eye seeing his hesitance.

"I was and it was but does it matter."

"You mean after a death eater connected to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked you, you will still be willing to be with us, children of death eaters," Theo demanded having been afraid that she would realize that associating with Slytherins was not worth it and she would fall in with everyone else.

"As long as you are still willing, you didn't attack me," Harry stated refusing to hold them in any way accountable. "You are my friends. So, what? He attacked me. If the war starts up again I am going to make it clear I don't want to be on any side. If no one can accept neutrality from me I will deal with it then. I am a Slytherin and I refuse to fight my friends on what may or may not occur for a war that ended when I was 15 months old."

This had the majority of them de-tensed at the assurance. "Told you Theo," Blaise returned, "Harry is not Gryffindor enough to blame us and is a bit too Hufflepuff to ever turn her back on her friends."

"I am a Slytherin," She returned smuggley. "Always, and Slytherins stick together."

"That we do," Theo said grinning at her as the other children of death eaters looked relieved and quickly nodded in agreement.

"When are you allowed out," Tracy asked.

Harry cringed at this knowing they'd not react well. "Two days."

"What happened," Blaise demanded knowing they did not keep you in the infirmary for days without it being serious.

"I'm fine..."

"Miss Potter, if you can say that after what happened perhaps you should have been sorted into Gryffindor," Snape returned from the doorway.

"Haronna Lily Potter," Daphne growled.

Harry cringed lightly knowing they weren't going to let it go and they were not going to take it well. "I may or may not have been crucio'd and I may or may not have hurt my shoulder."

Everyone gaped until Tracy lost her temper, "You said your FINE AND YOU WERE CRUCIO'D," Tracy shouted her voice getting louder as she went.

"I knew you would over react," Harry said.

"Over react, do you really think we are over reacting when you were hit with an unforgivable," Tracy demanded.

"I'm fine, I am only in here two days, I know who let in the troll now, so I know who to blame for both injuries and well…"

Malfoy decided to be nice and cut her off before she dug herself a whole she couldn't get out of. "Your digging Potter," Malfoy stated.

"I am aware but well, Tracy can be terrifying when she's pissed and I'm loopy on pain meds so my reasoning skills are rusty," Harry replied sulkily. "I'm fine Tracy I swear I am here for two days then I'm allowed to leave, heck I can probably even take my exams this time."

"You will not be getting out of it again," Snape returned.

Harry grinned at that, she didn't like exceptions being made and she was actually looking forward to escaping the infirmary and being allowed to do exams this time, she had been excused for the Christmas ones. "See Tracy, fine."

The other Slytherin through up her hands. "I give up. I really do. Your insane Haronna, your absolutely insane."

"But you still love me right," Haronna asked.

"Yes, always," Tracy said. "But your doing my head in. I'm too young to be this stressed. No more getting into life threatening situations."

"I promise I will do my absolute best," Harry said.


End file.
